Si hubiera dicho si
by Mushaid
Summary: Por que a veces dos letras pueden cambiar el futuro, y en ocaciones hay una segunda oportunidad


Jeje, la historia la subi ayer a las 3:00 de la madrugada, así que no escribi nada, vale lo unico que queria aclarar es que los personajes no pertenecen y lo hago con fines recreativos.

Ademas, esos dos juntos son un amor _, ¿como evitar escribir de ellos? de antemano muchas gracias por leer, y si pueden dejar un review pues gracias dobles...ahhh y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

...

La noche era tan obscura, la luz de la lámpara se veía tan lejana para aquel hombre recostado entre sabanas blancas; conocía aquel lugar de años, podía recitar de memoria la cantidad de azulejos que había en el suelo, lo que había dentro de las 9 cajoneras de su ropero de cedro que estaba a 3 pasos de su televisor.

Pasos...

Pero en aquel momento lo único que podía ver, lo que ocupaba su mente y su mundo era esa silla de ruedas a lado de su cama, porque si, cuando caía el sol y el bullicio de los recidentes de aquella recien fundada academia se hiban a sus recamaras, el lider de los mutantes el Profesor X, terminaba siendo aquel joven de 28 años Charles Xavier un hombre lisiado y solo.

No queria cerrar los ojos porque esa imagen en la playa, el dolor de la bala atravesando su columna llegaban como pesadillas recurrentes que lo atormentaban desde aquel dia, pero aun con aquellos recuerdos habia uno que lo marco mas que cualquiera.

El rostro de Erick, suplicando su perdon.

Suspiro profundo, atormentandose por ese _"si"_ que jamas pronuncio, pero en aquel momento, se sentia tan traicionado y perdido que no pudo consolar a su amigo, decirle que entendia que no habia sido su intencion lastimarlo, que no tenia que llorar porque el ya lo habia disculpado desde el instante que corrio y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Por eso esta noche como tantas otras intenta encontrar esa mente que añora, pues ahora ya puede pensar con claridad, ya tuvo el tiempo suficiente de analizar y darse cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que tenía tanto miedo de hablar ese día, pero como siempre no encontraba nada, ya ahora entendía a sus labios por estar sellados.

-Porque te hubieran dicho que si-soltó al aire sin miedo, consciente de que solo el silencio lo escucharía- que me iría contigo a donde quisieras, que te perdonaba siempre y cuando me llevaras en tus brazos y que hubiera abandonado todo, a todos por no sentir esta soledad que me mata poco a poco-termino tan suave y bajo como empezó acomodándose entre las sabanas como si nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero para su desgracia las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran delatoras testigos de su dolor.

_**-¿Entonces estoy perdonado Charles?- **_

El profesor dio un respingo tan pronto esa voz llego a su cabeza, desesperado volteo de un lado al otro buscando.

-Erick, ¿Eres tú? por dios-no, no lo podía creer-¡Contéstame!-exigió exaltado

-_**Siempre tan desesperado, no dejas de ser un niño rico consentido**_-volvió hablar logrando que Charles riera, ese era SU Erick

-No puedo dejar de ser lo que soy en tan poco tiempo mi amigo, aunque quizás tú hallas logrado cambiar-

_**-No, no del todo, y es por tu culpa**_-silencio, maldito silencio-_**discúlpame-**_

-Esta olvidado-

-_**Pero tu...-**_

-Está bien Erick, si tu estas aquí todo está bien-

Ya estaba sentado por completo, sonriendo como estupido con los ojos cerrados intentando recrear la silueta del otro, entonces disfrutando de esa voz el universitario volvió a sentir miedo, de que lo dejara, que fuera como una última platica de despedida.

_**-No será así, no pienso dejarte no otra vez, fui un tonto, y tu sabes a que me refiero, a ti nunca pude ocultarte nada-**_

-Erick yo...-intento interrumpirlo, apretando mas sus parpados para concentrarse, para sentirlo más cerca.

_**-No, ya no tengo dudas y por lo que escuche un momento atrás tu tampoco**_-Xavier se sonrojo cayendo en cuenta que había empezando esa conversación con su monologo-_**que la razón por la que tome esa decisión en la playa no fue solo mi odio por los humanos, sino porque era consciente que si no lo hacía seria arrastrado por ti, que me cambiarias y dejaría de ser yo, que te pertenecería por completo, pero ya me di cuenta que es una estupidez eso, tu ya eras mi dueño desde el momento en que tus ojos me miraron y tus manos me salvaron**_-cada frase taladraba el corazón del profesor como la más deliciosa tortura, era casi mágico, juraba que cada palabra lo acercaba mas_**- desde que tu voz me hipnotizo**_-mas-_**desde el primer sueño compartido**_-mas-_**te amo Charles-**_

Y la mirada del nombrado se abrió de golpe al sentir el aliento del otro sobre su oído, ahí estaba frente a él, con su mirada suplicante pero seductora, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza y sus labios, benditos sean sus labio que se movieron con tal rapidez y ahora sobre los suyos expresaban más de lo dicho.

Fue un instante mágico para los dos, en el que se despojaron de toda mascara y todo dolor para entregarse al otro. Poco a poco se separaron resistiendo, pero era necesario.

-¿Estas consiente Erick Leshman que después de esto no te dejare jamás?- el mencionada estallo en carcajadas arrojándose sobre el otro- no te burles, soy capaz de ir tras de ti, o ¿es acaso que te quedaras conmigo?-Erick asintió-¿Dejaras tu odio por los humanos?-

-No creo lograrlo del todo, pero procurare no demostrarlo, claro siempre y cuando tú me mantengas ocupado-susurro en el cuello del otro mientras subía para devorar una vez más su boca dejándose llevar por todo lo que guardaron tanto tiempo.

-Si, si muy romántico, Erick antes de que te acuestes con mi hermano, que seguramente es lo que haces para olvidarte de mí, ábreme la maldita puerta que me estoy congelando-la voz de la chica azul retumbo en la mansión haciendo que Charles empujara a su ahora amante además de quelas luces de las habitaciones comenzaran a encenderse.

-¿Reaven?, ¡la trajiste!- grito emocionado

-Claro, razón uno porque no puedo separarte de tu hermana y dos necesitaba un testigo para nuestra boda-rio divertido de la cara por indignación del otro.

-Eres un idiota Leshman-contesto sonrojado buscando la manera de subir a su silla e ir por Reaven, cuando unos brazos lo cargaron y lo sacaron de su habitación.

-Vamos puedo ser un idiota, pero aun con eso estas enamorado de mi ¿no?-

Entonces callo en cuenta que ya no estaba solo, que todo estaba olvidado y que la cajonera que estaba a tres pasos de su televisor ya no estarían tan lejos.


End file.
